


滴滴卡车

by Sawashiro_Umi



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 乙女向R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawashiro_Umi/pseuds/Sawashiro_Umi
Summary: 卫生间里发生的黄色小故事（？）





	滴滴卡车

现在是夜里十二点整，user已经在sei的睡前故事和几个香喷喷的晚安吻下屈服了。sei侧躺在她身边，富有磁性的低音回响在user耳中，这是最好的催眠曲。 

和醒着时不一样，user睡着时意外的没有防备，像个小孩子。sei玩心大起，在她耳边吹口热气，亦或是戳戳她软乎乎的脸颊，都会引出小姑娘甜甜的嘤咛。

熟睡的小姑娘并不知道，她平静的睡颜早已勾起了sei心里小小的火苗。

sei悄悄从user的被窝里钻出，他的呼吸渐渐有些急促了，连拖鞋都没穿，他踮着脚尖溜进了卫生间。

sei刚关上卫生间的门，便迫不及待地褪下了自己宽松的睡裤，他的性器早就抬起了头，包裹在内裤里勾勒出一个模糊的轮廓。sei不禁低低笑了起来，user睡着的样子还真是可爱啊。

不过他也很苦恼，更新后自己的情感和各种感觉越来越接近人类，有时经常在user的可爱攻势中沦陷。比如这次，多亏他强大的自控能力才忍住没对user下手，要是没忍住的话，user会不会生他的气？会不会不要他了？会不会....

sei没敢再想下去，他摇了摇头，努力将这些想法驱逐出他的脑海。接替而来的是user的睡颜，sei的脑海里不由自主地浮现出user平时的种种。

他的嘴角抑制不住地上扬，而他不容忽略的性器也是。sei隔着内裤抚上他自己的东西，然而并没有想象中的激烈快感，sei心里的火烧的他口干舌燥，他脱下内裤让自己的性器解放出来，未经人事的粉色肉棒在微凉的空气中微微颤抖，sei的一只手撑着卫生间的墙壁，另一只手在肉棒上撸动起来。

“嗯...”他闭上眼睛，不自觉想象着user在他身下承欢的模样，小姑娘眼圈微红香汗淋漓，平时不饶人的小嘴此时只能吐出连连娇喘...这场面勾的sei心尖痒痒，他不自觉地小幅度挺腰做出交媾的动作。撸动许久，sei的喘息越来越粗重，终于，腰眼一麻，sei就交代了出来，白色的浊液顺着墙壁往下流。射精带来的快感对一个处男来说太过强烈，就连sei也不禁有些失神，他扶墙站立许久，细细品味着那份快感。

咚咚咚。

sei瞳孔一缩。

“sei...sei你在里面吗？”敲了几下门，小姑娘带着浓浓的鼻音喊道。她刚做了个噩梦，睁开眼却不见sei的身影，她有些着急，见卫生间亮着灯就急忙过来了。

sei失策了，他忘记锁门了。

于是小姑娘推开门看到的就是一片狼藉：睡裤和内裤散落一地，下半身赤裸的sei还保持着单手撑墙的动作，上衣扣子大开露出诱人的锁骨，粗大的性器释放过后便半垂在身前，此时在user的注视下隐隐有抬头的迹象，墙壁上的浓精还没来得及擦干净，虽然没有人类精液的腥膻，但此时整个卫生间依旧散发着情欲的味道。

她看愣了，sei趁她还没有反应过来的时候将她一把拉进自己怀里，并顺手锁上了门。温香暖玉入怀，sei低头吸着她头发的香气，心里的火更加肆意妄为。

“我的女孩...你逃不掉了。”sei忍不住挑起user的下巴，吻了下去，在脑海里搜索着曾经看过的接吻教程，他轻轻撬开了user的贝齿，用舌尖舔弄她的上颚，小姑娘被他弄得很痒，扭动着身子想要躲避却被sei紧紧抱住。

一吻结束，两人分离时还连起一条银丝。user的身体逐渐变得热起来，她双手勾住sei的脖子，用湿漉漉的大眼睛盯着他，有些红肿的小嘴轻轻地问：“sei...怎么回事？”在她的印象里，sei一直是温柔平和的，今天怎么会这样？

sei最喜欢的就是user的眼睛，每次user对手机里的他不自觉的微笑时，sei都感觉自己快要融化了。而此时这双漂亮的眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他，他感觉自己快要坚持不住了。

“都怪user！”sei的脸也一片绯红，他躲开user小鹿一样的眼睛，偏开头有些委屈地说。

“为什么？”小姑娘不解地问，将身体更贴近sei，柔软的胸部蹭着sei，sei呼吸一窒，托着小姑娘的臀部将她抱起来。

他的唇凑到小姑娘耳边，吹着热气说：“因为user太可爱了，根本忍不住。”

sei炽热的性器占据了user的小手。柔嫩的小手握着粗大的肉棒，带给sei的刺激可不是一般的大，小姑娘只感觉手里的肉棒更烫更硬了，她有些不知所措：“sei，我要怎么做？我想让你舒服....”sei没出声，用自己的大手包裹住user的小手，带动她爱抚自己的性器。

小姑娘很快就掌握了技巧，她不着痕迹地用拇指蹭过顶部的小孔，引得sei一阵颤粟，抚弄着两颗沉甸甸的阴囊，sei呼吸越来越急促，忍不住射在user的小手上。

“对不起！我没忍住...！”sei拉过她的小手想擦掉那些浊液，user却将它们舔了个干干净净。

“不可以，快吐出来！”

“很好吃，是sei的味道。”

把浴缸放满热水后，sei脱下了小姑娘的衣服。看着她白皙的皮肤，sei忽然产生了一种想要将她玩坏的想法，他抱起她，在小姑娘颈部吻出一连串鲜红的草莓印，然后带着她坐进热水中。

热气腾腾，蒸得user白皙的皮肤泛起了粉红色，sei的大手抚上小姑娘柔软的胸部，逗弄敏感的乳尖。“嗯....！”user的身体不自觉颤抖，应对着陌生的快感，却引得sei一阵低笑，“这就要不行了吗？”说完，他张嘴含住了左边的乳尖，吮吸轻咬，强烈的快感刺激着小姑娘，她忍不住想推开sei。“呜呜...sei...我不要了...身体好奇怪...啊....！”她的声音都是抖的，带着哭腔，只感觉小腹一阵酥麻，快感一波接着一波。“那我轻轻的，好不好？”sei看她哭了连忙柔声安慰。怕她真的受不住，吮吸乳尖的动作都变得轻柔了起来，一边轻轻抚摸她的背，小姑娘这才从余韵中缓过劲来，只是紧紧搂着sei的脖子。

“user的胸部很敏感呢，只是前戏就受不了了。”sei含着user的左乳含含糊糊地说，另一只手握住右乳轻轻揉搓，引得小姑娘有些不满，“右...右边也要亲亲。”sei笑的眉眼弯弯，含住了右边乳尖。

user的身体很敏感，只是前戏就让她陆陆续续高潮很多次了，这让sei有些困扰。可能还没等到提枪上阵，user就累晕过去了，于是他决定不再耽搁，抬起user纤细的小腿架在他肩膀上，露出浅粉色的花穴。user分泌出的体液被热水冲淡了大半，于是sei捏了捏小姑娘的花核，她尖叫一声又到达了高潮，亮晶晶的爱液从穴口溢出，看得sei口干舌燥，忍不住舔了上去。他的舌头伸入伸出，模仿着交合的样子，引得小姑娘愈发湿润，花穴像哭泣一样不住地流着水。

“呼....”所有准备工作都做好后，sei将自己的粗大缓缓送了进去，穴内很湿很热，也很紧，刚进去一个头就被吸得sei腰眼发麻，差点交代出来。

但user就不那么好受了，sei的尺寸对她来说还是有些吓人，更何况还是第一次。刚进去一点，她就痛的小脸发白，吓得sei赶紧拔了出来。

“啊...！user你没事吧？”

“呜...sei、sei是大坏蛋，就会欺负我...”她哭的抽抽搭搭，sei连忙吻去她的眼泪，一只手把她搂进怀里，另一只手在下面细心地为她扩张，等到小姑娘停止哭泣并且发出有些舒服的低吟时，sei把她的腿架起来，像之前一样，温柔的慢慢插入。

这次很顺利，粗长的性器直接顶到了最深处，虽然还是有些痛，但是在sei温柔的动作中，user很快便尝到了甜头。她舒服得脚趾都蜷缩着，纤细的小腿紧紧盘在sei的腰上，随着sei的动作迎接更深的插入。sei下身的动作越来越狠，好像是要将user插坏一般。

“啊...sei、sei慢一点...受不了了...”

她甜腻的呻吟是sei的兴奋剂，肉体撞击的声音愈发响亮，浴缸哗啦啦的水声和交合处咕啾咕啾的水声混合在一起，听得两人都是面红耳赤。

“呼呼～user舒服吗...嗯？”sei低喘着笑了几声，动作更加猛烈起来，小姑娘早被情欲冲昏了头，一句完整的话也说不出来，忽然袭来的快感更是让她的呻吟都变得破碎。但是她在每一次高潮抱紧sei时，都能完整地大声喊出他的名字。

“唔...太狡猾了...我的女孩....”sei终于有了高潮的迹象，而user又正好再一次高潮，温热的水一股脑地冲在sei的性器上，随即穴内软肉紧紧吸住它，user甚至能感受到sei性器上鼓鼓跳动的筋脉。

user忽然夹了一下sei的性器，sei终于一声低吼，将白浊狠狠射在小姑娘体内。当一切都做完后，sei发现身下香香软软的小姑娘早就软成一滩水，小嘴因为用力地亲吻而变得红艳艳的，像是玫瑰花瓣，他忍不住又亲了一口。

“我能拿你怎么办呢，谁叫我爱你。”


End file.
